


The Birthday Boy

by KBG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBG/pseuds/KBG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been planning Sam's birthday present for a while and it's finally time to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Weecest and I'm pretty proud of it! Also posted to my Tumblr so follow me if you like it! http://wincestobsessed8707.tumblr.com/  
> And of course, I don't own Supernatural or have any rights to the characters!

It’s Sammy’s 15th birthday and Dean’s stomach is twisted in knots; wondering if his gift is the right thing to give. He and Sam had been doing everything except penetration since they came to a mutual understanding about their feelings 6 months ago. Dean was ok with waiting for sex, especially when Sam’s hot wet mouth wrapped around his cock, but he knew that his little brother was a virgin and REALLY wanted to have sex for the first time. Dean had been with plenty of girls and knew all too well that taking a dick up the ass was not always a pleasant first experience and he didn’t want Sam’s first time to be painful.

After a month of prepping himself in the shower and when Sam was at school, Dean felt that he was ready to give his birthday present to Sam. Their Dad was going to be gone for another week at the least, so they were alone in the motel room.

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard keys jingling outside the door. An easy smile slid onto his face, knowing that his little brother was home and they would start the birthday celebration.

"Happy birthday, Baby Boy." Dean greeted Sam, pushing him against the door as soon as it was closed. "Ready to celebrate?"

Sam ground his hips into Dean’s, seeking friction for the hardness growing there. The brothers eagerly pressed their lips together; tongues dualing for dominance in the others mouth.

"I think you’re more excited about my birthday than I am, dude." Sam flipped his bangs out of his eyes and stared into his brothers startling green eyes, which were dark with lust.

Dean pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side before doing the same with Sam’s. He grasped his brothers wrists and raised them up, pinning his arms above his head while placing open mouthed kisses to Sam’s strong, smooth chest.

"I have a surprise for you, Sammy. Got a big gift that I’ve been thinking about giving you."

Dean felt Sam shudder when he pulled a small dusky nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Sam’s little pants and sighs never failed to get Dean’s dick hard, and with his free hand, he plunged into the front of Sam’s jeans.

"Is this my gift?" Sam groaned as Dean wrapped a firm hand around his brothers hard, leaking cock.

"Not even close, Baby." Dean continued his oral assault on Sam’s chest and neck as his fist pumped away on his brother. After the past 6 months, Dean knew when Sam was close to coming, so instead of backing off, he dropped to his knees and ripped the jeans and boxers down. Sam’s erection bobbed up in front of Dean’s face, the tip was a deep red and precum was leaking from the tip.

"Dean … please?" Sam groaned, one hand fisting Dean’s hair, and the other hand gripping the doorknob.

"Please, what? Tell me what you want, Sammy." Dean took a quick swipe with his tongue, marveling at the smoothness and smell that was all Sam.

"Oh fu …. Please De …. please suck my dick." Hearing Sam beg for it instantly made Dean even harder and he quickly loosened his own jeans to relive some of the pressure.

Dean guided Sam’s length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to create more suction. As Sam’s cock slid in and out of his mouth, Dean reached up and lightly squeezed his brothers balls, rolling them gently in his hand. Dean pulled his mouth from Sam’s cock, replacing it with his hand in order to suck the tight ball sack into his mouth.

Sam let out a strangled cry and began to hump into his brothers hand. Dean knew that he was close and as soon as he felt Sam’s balls draw up, getting ready to cum, he put his mouth back on Sam’s cock and sucked. Sam exploded with a deep groan, shooting his young seed deep into Dean’s throat. Dean swallowed it all without removing his mouth, until Sam’s body shuddered at the stimulation.

"Best gift ever." Sam mumbled, sinking down to the floor next to Dean.

"That was just the warm-up." Dean smirked at Sam’s confused expression. He stood up, pulling the younger Winchester with him and headed over to the bed they had been sharing. Dean pushed his brother to sit down before stripping out of his jeans and boxer-briefs. He was still hard and pre-cum was drooling from the tip. Sam made a move forward, but Dean shook his head.

"What …." Sam looked up at his brother, emotions written all over his face. It was confusion first, wondering why Dean would stop him; shock was next as he realized what was going on; and then to Dean’s horror, Sam’s eyes welled with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey … shhhh Sammy. Why are you crying?" Dean crouched down to his eye level. Sam threw his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling his in close.

"Are we really going to finally do this, Dean? No more waiting?" Sam voice was muffled from being in the crook of Dean’s neck.

Dean huffed a laugh, realizing that Sam’s tears were the happy variety and not upset ones. “That’s right, Baby Boy, no more waiting.” He wrapped his own arms around Sam, instantly relaxing into the embrace.

Sam was the first to pull away, eyes on Dean’s cock; which was lying against Sam’s thigh, leaving wet trails in its wake.

"So how do you want me?" Sams question sent a tingle down Dean’s back and straight to his dick.

"You have no idea how sexy that sounds coming out of your sweet mouth, Sammy." Dean got up and walked over to their dresser, pulled a bag out of the top drawer and came back to the bed to sit with Sam. "Look, I know thammmmmt you want this and God knows that I do too, but I can’t let your first time hurt. So," Dean pulled a small bottle of lube out of the bag and handed it to Sam. "How do you want me?"

"Dean … what? Are you sure? I don’t know how …" Dean shut his brother up with a hard kiss.

"I’ve been getting myself ready for you so I’ll be ok. Don’t worry about me, Sammy. I just want to give this to you." Dean scooted back on the bed until he was lying down, ready for Sam to take the lead.

Sam crawled over to him, stopped at his side, and popped open the bottle. Dean watched as his brother poured out a generous amount and coated his dick, which was once again harder than steel. Dean took the bottle and poured a little into his own hand, bringing it down to his tight hole.

"Can we do it on our sides?" Sam asked shyly. It was a position that they found a great deal of comfort in; one of them spooning against the other. Dean nodded and turned onto his left side to where the wall of mirrors was in the room.

Dean pressed his lubed up finger into his ass slowly, wiggling it around to relax the muscles. He could feel Sam’s heat on his back and when Sam pulled Dean’s hand away from his ass, he didn’t fight it.

"Let me do it, De." Sam’s fingers were still slick with the lube and he pressed his own fingers to Dean’s hole. Dean let out a moan, unprepared for how different it would feel for his brother to touch him there. Two fingers scissored his ass, stretching the muscle in order to allow Sam’s thick cock.

"Fuck me, Sammy."

Sam immediately removed his fingers and lined up with the puckered hole. He slowly pushed the head of his dick in, not wanting to cause his brother any pain, but Dean could feel the tension in Sam’s body as he tried his hardest to not plow into his ass.

"You ok?" Sam grumbled, body shaking with restraint. One of Sam's arms made its way across Deans stomach; hugging their bodies together.

"I'm fine. Just move." Dean ground out the words through his clenched teeth. The pain he felt at being damn near split in two was at war with the sheer pleasure of having his prostate hit with his little brothers cock.

Inch by inch, Sam finally made it balls deep into Dean's ass, groaning and panting every second his dick was buried inside of Dean. His thrusts were soft, not wanting to hurt his brother.

"I'm not gonna break, Sammy. Do it." Dean's heart was full of love for the fact that Sam was trying to be gentle even when it was his very first time. He was also proud of his brother for the sheer will power he knew it was taking to be so controlled with his movements.

Dean's chest rumbled with a deep moan as Sam began to quicken his pace, hitting the same spot inside of him every time. Dean pushed his face into the bed and threw an arm back, grabbing Sam's ass to pull him closer. 

"Fuck .... You feel so good, Sammy. Keep fucking my ass, Baby Boy." 

At Dean's lusty words, Sam's thrusts suddenly became erratic as he ground himself into Dean's body, searching for his release. Dean pulled Sam's hand from his stomach down to his leaking cock, letting his brother know what it was that he wanted. Sam caught on immediately and began stroking Dean in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Dean ...... I'm gonna cum. Cum with me, De." 

Dean felt the familiar tightening in his groin and groaned loudly as he spilled his hot incestuous cum all over his little brothers hand. Sam gave one last thrust before Dean felt his cock pulse inside him and a warm wetness leaked out between them. Sam gently pulled himself from the tight sheath of Dean's ass and pulled his brother close.

"Happy birthday, Baby Boy."


End file.
